The Rebirth of Adam: A Downward Spiral
by Bloope
Summary: Adam has new plans for Sunnydale and it involves Buffy
1. The Changing of Buffy

Sunnydale had become a mess, first with the acsension and now with Adam. Adam, the cyborg from in the intiative had been gathering an army, he wanted sunnydale for himself. Buffy had a personal connection this time, her boyfriend Riley Finn was converted into something terrible. He was bitten by a enhanced vampire. Riley became a deadly vampire, who had sired Faith. Buffy hadn't seen Riley and Faith for five days.  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery lonely, her boyfriend lost and a demon army led by Adam was on the rise. Buffy sat sloutched on her mother's gravestone. A shadowy presence appeared behind her. A man in a long black coat with a hood over his hand. He placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder and said,"Miss me?" Buffy turned around and saw Riley. His nails longer and sharper and his eyes yellow. Buffy jumped off the gravestone and looked at the abmontion that stood before her. Buffy said,"Yes, the old you, not the new you." Riley took his hood off and smiled. He showed his long fangs and said,"Join me Buffy, I know the power you have, it can grow if become one with the darkness." Buffy punched Riley hard to the face and she was thrown to the ground. Riley said,"Come on Buffy, I know you like it rough but comeon can't you be like Faith." Faith came out of the shadows wearing black leather pants, a tight black tank top and black lipstick with a heavy black eyeshadow. Faith said,"Well, Well B, your second vampire boyfriend, what do you like about them?" Faith kicked Buffy hard in the guy and took the heel of her foot and stepped on Buffy's hand. Faith heard a crack and heard a moan from Buffy's throat. Riley watched with a smile on his face and said,"Faith, take Buffy to the lab, she won't be as willing as you to join us as you were, we will make her a demon." Buffy felt Faith punch her hard in the head. Faith grabbed Buffy and dragged her to the lab deep in the forest.  
  
Riley and Faith found the entrance and dragged Buffy down the white hallways. Adam walked out of an operating room and said,"Good work, take the slayer to room number three, the demons blood is in there." Faith dragged Buffy's unconsicous body to the operating room and hooked the locks on her neck, arms and legs. Faith woke Buffy up and said,"Well B, time for you to get a taste of the darkside." Riley was the next to enter. He tore Buffy's tank top off and her pants leaving her in her bra and panties. He smiled and ran his hands over her lucious body. Adam, who had just entered, filled a needle with the demons blood and injected into Buffy's jugular vien. Buffy let out a piercing scream as the demon's blood entered her system. Adam said,"Now Slayer, two more times and the demon will make you turn to the darkside." After two more injections. Buffy was out cold. Adam and Riley told Faith to watch her fellow slayer. Faith watched as Buffy nails grew. After an hour Buffy awoke. Faith lookd at the chained up slayer and saw Buffy's open. They were a dull yellow. Faith said,"How do you feel B?" Buffy looked and morphed into her game face and said,"Hungry", with a growl. 


	2. The Master plan

Faith smiled at the response. Faith began to undo Buffy's chains until Adam came in. Adam looked at Buffy and saw the nails and the eyes. He asked,"How do you feel my slayer?" Buffy looked and said,"Better." Faith finished undoing the chains on Buffy and said to Adam,"A, you know what lets let her loose on Sunnydale, what do you say?" Adam smiled and nodded yes and said,"Let Riley go with her, they will make a good duo." Adam got a vampire to go get Riley from his quarters. Adam exited and Faith help Buffy get dressed. Faith handed Buffy a pair of tight red leather pants, a tight low cut black tank top and five inch black leather knee high boots. Buffy ran her hands over her body and moaned. Faith gave Buffy a gentle kiss and walked out of the room. Riley was next to enter. Buffy was sitting on a chair zipping up her boots when he walked in. Riley said,"So Buffy, how do you feel?" Buffy finished zipping up her second boot and walked up to Riley and ran her new long black nails down his chest and said,"I feel great, now lets have some fun with Sunnydale." Riley led Buffy to the exit and they entered the forest. Buffy spun around her heel, smelling the air. She took a giant breath and let the air out and said,"So Riley, where should we start?" Riley held Buffy's arm and said,"Well Adam, said to have some fun, how about with your old friends." Buffy smiled and saw a man walk by. Buffy smiled and pushed Riley back. Buffy fluffed her hair and walked to the man.In the bushes Willow was performing a spell with Tara, when she heard Buffy's voice. Willow looked and saw Buffy morph into her game face and kill a man. Willow looked at Tara and fell through the bushes. Buffy turned from the noise and saw Willow. Buffy with her new vampiric speed, tracked down Willow down and tackled her. Buffy straddled Willow as Riley beat Tara. Buffy said,"Well Red, remember me?" Willow started to cry and in the midst of a whine she said,"Buffy, what happened Giles and I can fix it." Buffy slapped Willow hard and said,"Who said anything about fixing it, I love it." Buffy morphed into her game face and conitnued,"You know Red, you have caused me so much trouble holding me back from ever accomplishing anything, you always wanted the credit and now my best friend is fucking another girl, was I not good enough you little piece of shit?" Willow started to cry as Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Faith. Faith had her vampiric face on and knelt down to Willow. Buffy laughed and said,"See Red, me, Faith and Riley here are the strongest vampire sunnydale will ever see and well now your really nothing just a waste of space." Faith ran her hands down Willow's body slowly ripping her shirt off, Willow was crying her eyes out. Riley and Adam were in the shadows watching their creations go to work. Faith said to Willow,"See Red, me and B here are just like you and Tara but with something better." Buffy pulled Faith into a kiss and it was a long and sensual one. Willow's face condenced as the disgust on her face rose. Buffy broke the kiss and said,"Red, see me and F are going to kill you one of these days and if you, Xander or Giles try anything we will come hunting for you." Buffy got up and wiped the dirt from her pants onto Willow. Buffy gave Willow one hard kick to the midsection and Faith tossed Tara's lifeless body onto top of Willow.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked off into the darkness. Willow left Tara's body on the ground and ran to Giles. She got there as quick as her legs could carry her. Willow burst through the door, blood running down her face. Giles took a quick look and saw Willow run into the middle of the room and Giles, Xander and Anya came running into to see what was wrong. Willow thought of what Buffy said, not to tell them that they did or she will be the first one to go. Willow said,"Huge vampire attack, I tried to stop them but I was too late, they got me and just beat me." Willow closed her eyes and began to cry and remember the look on Buffy's face when she kissed Faith. Willow opened her eyes and said,"They killed Tara." Giles and Xander gasped and Anya ran to Xander's arms. Willow turned around at the sound of the door opening and saw Buffy. Still in her leather attire. She walked in and spanked Willow on the ass and said,"Miss me gang?" Xander said,"Huge Vamp attack on Willow, we have to find this group." Buffy smiled at Willow and said,"Already got that group, about fifteen of them." Buffy went and sat down to Xander. Anya was in the washroom cleaning up her makeup because she was crying.Buffy put her hands behind her head and said,"So, what else is happening?" Xander was about to speak when Buffy put her hand infront of his mouth and started to kiss him. Buffy shoved her tongue in his mouth. Xnader pushed Buffy off of him and said,"What did you just do?" Buffy looked at him and said,"Just some sexual tension from slaying so much." Buffy turned around and saw Anya looking at her and Anya yelled,"Why did you just kiss my fiance?" Buffy looked at her and just walked out. Buffy saw Faith in the shadows and they both walked out the courtyard, to go report.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked back to the forest after they killed about fifteen people. Buffy punched in the access the code and entered the lab. Riley ran to Buffy and embraced her in a hug. Faith said,"A, we got them good, the more powerful witch Tara is dead as dead can be and Buffy flustered her old gang." Adam clapped his hands and said,"Good Work, my slayers now come into the meeting room for the final part of my plan." Buffy and Riley walked together to the board room with Faith behind them. Faith sat down next to Buffy and Riley and Adam began to present their final part of the plan. Adam told Riley to sit down and he began,"Now Slayers, since you are the two most powerful vampires ever and daywalkers, I have researched about ressurcting the master." Buffy smiled and said,"The Master is dead, I killed him four years ago." Adam responded,"I know, that is why that black haired man in your old gang is going to prove to be important, I have found the Master's soul in the portal between life and death, What I am saying is that we are going to bring the master back in that mans body." Buffy, Faith and Riley clapped and Adam continued,"To do this, it has to be done at twelve pm today, that is when the portal is most powerful to open and we will make the master come back to life." Buffy and Faith smiled at eachother and Faith said,"We will Xander right now, bring him here and get him ready." Adam and Riley said at the same time,"Girls, drain all his blood, he can't have any lifeforce, go quickly we only have a half of an hour." Buffy and Faith bolted out of the door at Adam and Riley began to move furniture to make the markings needed for the spell. Buffy knew where Xander lived. Faith and Buffy ran to his apartment and noticed that Anya's car wasn't there. Buffy knocked on the door and heard Xander open it. Xander looked through the eyehole and opened the door. Faith pushed the door open and said,"Hey Butch, miss me, your coming with us." Faith kissed him hard and Buffy slammed the door shut. Faith and Buffy quickly tied his arms and legs together and exited the apartment building from behind and used the forest to get to the lab. Buffy quickly punched the code into the door and they entered the lab. Adam and Riley were waiting. They grabbed Xander and held pushed his neck to the side as Buffy and Faith morphed into their game faces and drained all of Xander's blood. Riley handed Buffy and Faith black robes and they entered the meeting which was dark with alot of candles in a circle. Adam ordered Riley to put Xander's body into the middle of the cirlce. Riley did as he was commanded and Adam ordered everyone to go around the circle. Adam and Riley began to chant:  
  
Spirits above, let the a soul free  
  
Let the soul free of the vampire known as the master  
  
Let him free, Let him free  
  
After Riley and Adam finsihed chanting they threw herbs in the air and a blue portal emerged from the ceiling. A red light came from the inside, shooting into Xander's body. As the red light finished entering Xander's body and portal closed. Riley quickkly hit the lights and Adam went over to check on Xander. Adam said,"Master?" Xander eyes flew open and were dark as the night sky. Xander got up and dusted himself off and said,"Yes, Adam?" Xander looked around and saw Buffy and Faith and said,"Why did you bring me back?" Adam said,"Well, since you left much has changed, Buffy who killed you and Faith are now vampires, the first slayers to become such a thing." Xander smiled and Faith and Buffy took off their robes and approached Xander. Faith said,"So M, how are you feeling, want to give your body a new try?" A smile grew on Xander's face and Buffy went to go sit with Riley as Adam cleaned up. Buffy and Riley went to Riley's room and have a quick glass of blood. All they heard was fuck me harder, faster. Buffy and Riley laughed. Riley lay down and Buffy straddled him and said,"Well Ry, the family is complete now for the destruction of this town to take place." Buffy kissed Riley and lay down on his chest and fell asleep. 


End file.
